


Unconvential Lover

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Heath's relationship with Yoshiki was anything but conventional but when Toshi gets the wrong idea and gallantly charges in to protect Yoshiki's honour, he's in for a surprise.





	Unconvential Lover

            Toshi always had been protective of his best friend, watching his back whilst keeping a respectful distance. He knew Yoshiki was turned on by being treated like dirt, how he loved been used, loved being abused and though Toshi didn't understand it, he knew Yoshiki's limits better than the drummer knew them himself. He could see the difference between the sadistic desire to hurt Yoshiki for pleasure and the desire to hurt him out of jealousy and anger. He could see the difference between pushing Yoshiki down to keep him in his place and those who genuinely wanted the drummer to fall. It was Toshi who often spotted when things were going too far and ended them with just a single sentence whispered into Yoshiki's ear 'Are you sure you're having fun?'.

            All that said, Toshi's guard had dropped since the drummer and bassist had got together. He trusted Heath and Yoshiki seemed so happy with him. This could just be the relationship the drummer needed, kinks and all. Sure Heath was a flirt, even going as far as kissing and groping other men in front of his lover but they seemed stable enough. As long as everyone was happy, Toshi could take a step back and let his friends do as they pleased.

            That was until he found Heath and Sugizo at it like rabbits, he'd walked into the backstage room after the live, in search of a belt of all things and had quite the surprise. Stunned he stood open mouthed and when they finally noticed him the pair only invited him to join in. Disgusted he had left the room and was now sat outside it on the floor, staring at the door wondering what the hell he should do.

 

            Heath kissed Sugizo one last time before pulling open the door, startled to find Toshi sat there waiting to confront them. He'd though the vocalist would have gone running to Yoshiki right away and so was surprised to find he hadn't. Clearly he had decided to confront him first, protecting Yoshiki's feelings perhaps? Behind him Sugizo froze and smiled cheekily at Toshi, though it was clear he felt a bit trapped here and wanted nothing more than to leave.

            “What the fuck guys?” Toshi demanded, already on his feet as he glared at the two men before him, who didn't even have the sense to even try and look guilty. They were both clearly proud of themselves and it was making him angry. “Do you not care for Yoshiki at all? You're meant to be his lover! His friends!”

            “Sugizo it's OK, just go, I can handle this.” Heath reassured the guitarist, who nodded and started to walk down the hall towards the exit.

            “Get your ass back here!” Toshi shouted but it only caused Sugizo to turn long enough to tell him he had to go pick up his daughter before continuing down the hall without a care in the world.

            “Toshi calm down,” Heath ordered. “Yoshiki knows.”

            “Yoshiki knows?” Toshi repeated, with wide eyed scepticism.

            “Yeah, he knows,” Heath replied. “That I sleep around with anyone who shows an interest. Just like I know how he does the same to me.”

            “What kind of relationship is that?” Toshi demanded, though his anger had subsided now he knew Yoshiki knew what was going on. The drummer always had been a strange one when it came to relationships.

            “We love each other, all the emotional connection is there but sex is just sex. It doesn't mean anything really, just fun,” Heath explained. “And don't give me the 'Yoshiki is a saint before he met you' look. Our beloved drummer loves nothing more than the fact he's worked his way through the entire band. Even Pata, who we both know is straight, except apparently when a man named Jack is involved.”

            “Jack?” Toshi asked confused for a second. “Jack Daniels?”

            “That's the Jack,” Heath agreed. “I'm not doing as well as Yoshiki when it comes to fucking the band, Yoshiki, Sugizo, Taiji, not bad I suppose but Yoshiki is the master.”

            “Taiji too?” Toshi asked stunned. “You barely even know him!”

            “We had fun,” Heath explained. “He was so rough and strong. Wild you know? I like my men wild, sometimes.”

            “And with that I'm going home,” Toshi declared. “My brain needs time to come to terms with this.”

            “Well when you come to terms with things remember, Yoshiki is just easy, I'm the slut,” Heath boasted. “In fact, I might just be the King.”

            “You say that with such pride.” Toshi complained.

            “I once had twelve different men in a weekend. My ass was so sore afterwards.” Heath continued but Toshi was already walking away, having already seen far too much of Heath's private life to ever look at his friend the same way again.

 

            That night Toshi struggled to sleep, plagued with images of Heath with various men in every position imaginable. He imagined Heath moaning as he writhed beneath man after man until the man on top of him became him. He was pounding into the bassist’s ass faster and faster as the other moaned in pure ecstasy, screaming Toshi's name over and over again. Sex got faster and faster and if anything, his ass was getting tighter, more enjoyable, warmer, wetter....

            Startled Toshi woke up with no idea when he had fallen asleep but knowing he must have been to have that dream. His penis was hard and demanding attention and Toshi could only stare at it with surprise before glancing at the clock, an hour or so before he was meant to get up, not too bad plenty of time to work this off in the shower without thinking he was wasting time he should be asleep.

            Getting out of bed Toshi wondered why Heath was suddenly so sexy to him, he'd always though Heath was a gorgeous man of course. Had always appreciate the curves of his ass and the way the other looked so handsome when he smiled but he'd never imagined having sex with him before. It had always been clear that the bassist was with Yoshiki, that he was taken. Perhaps that was the factor that had changed everything? Heath was free and easy and perhaps he could get a piece of that ass after all?

            It didn't matter right now, right now he was horny and sleep deprived and so he got into the shower, turning on the water and leaning against the side as he shut his eyes. Half asleep he wrapped his hand around his length and began to rub himself fast and hard, imagining Heath on his knees before him.

            Not entirely awake but not asleep either, his imagination took on a dream like quality and for all intents and purposes Heath was sucking him off right now. His talented mouth moving over his slit again and again before deep throating his entire erection, swallowing around it easily as if he had no need to breath.

            Toshi moaned out loud without even realising it, his hips pushing forward, wanting more of his length in Heath's mouth without even realising Heath wasn't here. Arousal and lust built within him until he was coming with a loud moan. His body shook in delight but as he opened his eyes and there was nothing but harsh reality to greet him, he knew this wasn't going to be enough. He wanted Heath for real, he needed Heath for real and by the gods he was going to at least try and get him.

 

            They were backstage once again but this time they were only sitting around. Roadies were walking around, doing things that must be important but made Toshi think of ants. Nobody was paying attention to the three off them sitting on the sofa in the corner, Pata was on the phone and Sugizo had disappeared somewhere. Now was the best time to try to seduce Heath because he wanted Yoshiki to know what was going on, to truly test him because how could his best friend really be OK with all this?

            “So Heath, you ever planed on working your way through the band too?” Toshi asked, as he stared at Yoshiki who smiled sheepishly at him, so that part was true at least.

            “I'd never complete the band now,” Heath complained. “hide only had to die before I got the chance.”

            “He was so creative in the bedroom.” Yoshiki remembered with a smirk, deliberately gloating about his accomplishment. He truly was proud of himself and it made Toshi even more determined to get Heath in his bed.

            “Still, if you want to try.” Toshi offered and Heath smiled, already getting what was being offered.

            “Perhaps I should try,” Heath agreed, straddling Toshi's lap instantly and gently brushing his crotch against Toshi's as he pinned the other down. “But part of me suspects you’re not going to be worth my time.”

            “Why do you say that?” Toshi demanded, glancing over at Yoshiki who was sat back watching them like this was his favourite TV show.

            “Good boy like you? Missionary position, doggy style when you want to be adventurous. Am I right?” Heath teased.

            “There's nothing wrong with either position,” Toshi complained. “And I’ll have you know I'm far kinkier than that.”

            “Oh, are you now?” Heath teased. “Share, I’d like to hear all about your wild sexual adventures.”

            “I once had Yoshiki tied to Tokyo tower,” Toshi boasted. “Didn't even get caught.”

            “Middle of a power cut in the early hours of the morning, Yoshiki remembered. “Nobody saw anything. Toshi is good at public sex, he's not as square as you think.”

            “Come clubbing with us tonight.” Heath decided, impress me there and you can have me tonight.

            “Yoshiki?” Toshi asked, worried his friend would complain, could he really be this tolerant that he could let his lover arrange sex sessions right in front of him?

            “I'm thinking I want a blond,” Yoshiki commented. “Young and playful, who worships me and everything I do.”

            “Who you can put on a lead and make your pet?” Heath teased.

            “We'll see. I haven't decided.” Yoshiki answered. The couple began to plan their night and Toshi, finally fully accepted their relationship for what it was, pushed his hips upwards into Heath's crotch as the other still straddled him. Their bodies grinding together for a moment but as Pata hung up his phone, Heath moved off Toshi's lap pretending the whole thing had been nothing but a game and it was clear to the vocalist that Heath still needed seducing. Why was it that he was struggling to get a man who claimed he was a slut? Unless, perhaps Heath was just teasing him? Wanted to be chased tonight. Well Toshi was going to do just that. He wasn't just going to sleep with the bassist, he was going to claim him, dominate him, and be an unstoppable sexual force. Served Heath right for making him question himself!

 

            Heath was leaning against the side of the club when Toshi arrived, Yoshiki already inside on the prowl for something young, blond and sluty, two if he was lucky having decided that one man might not be enough to worship the god that he thought he was. He was on an ego trip recently and so Heath was actually relieved that they were having this short break, he liked knocking Yoshiki's ego down, not building it up but perhaps he had gone a little too overboard recently? Whatever, he'd let Yoshiki have his freedom and become an unbearable ego maniac before he had sex with him again. Right now he was testing new waters in the form of Toshi.

            “Hey,” Toshi replied. “I didn't know there was a club here, I always thought it was a hotel.”

            “It's both.” Heath replied with a wink. “Let's just say it's a special club, ever noticed how the hotel is always full?”

            “No, I’ve not paid that much attention.” Yoshiki admitted and Heath only laughed.

            “The club is in the basement, no clothes allowed except underwear,” He explained, as he headed inside and called for the lift. “I have a room upstairs already booked, we can dump our clothes there before we have some fun.”

            “I don't understand,” Toshi admitted. “How is this club special?”

            “The club is foreplay, nothing more,” Heath replied. “Just a bar and a dance floor filled with horny men having fun. No sex, that's not what the club is for. You find your partner, you tease and then when you can't take any more, you go to your room and have an amazing night. Yoshiki and I love it but can you keep my attention I wonder?”

            “If I don't, I'd be going home in my underwear.” Toshi realised but he wasn't worried. As cocky as Heath seemed to be tonight, he was sure he'd win the other’s affection. In fact, he was going to demand it.

 

            Practically naked but unashamed Heath and Toshi entered the club and ordered a few shots at the bar before taking to the dance floor where Yoshiki was already been groped by two young boys who were clearly his fans. The drummer looked delighted at the attention and Toshi let him be as he went to dance.

            The dance started easily enough, as he held onto Heath's shoulders and gently rubbed his body against the other who seemed surprised that Toshi was taking the initiative. In all honesty he'd expect the vocalist to back out and leave but he was really into things tonight, even going as far as to lick his crotch through his leather underwear before moving back up his body. Pleasantly surprised, Heath turned up the game grinding against Toshi and using him like a pole dancer would use their pole. He was in heaven and though many men felt his ass as he danced, it was only Toshi's touch that he really felt.

            After what must have been close to two hours off dancing with a hard on, Heath wrapped his arms around Toshi's shoulders and his legs around the others waist and they kissed passionately, the bassist back been slammed against the nearest wall as they kissed desperately both too lost in arousal to care about anything other than sex right now. Their bodies moved as if they were having sex against the wall and Heath moaned in arousal wanting more, needing more. Still Toshi didn't relent from teasing him and Heath began to grow desperate. He needed to cum, he needed a man in his ass, he needed sex!

            Toshi wasn't in a much better position that Heath but he continued to tease the other until he saw the look of bliss on Heath's face, he'd finally orgasmed and happily Toshi pulled back, pushing Heath onto his knees as the other sucked his length through his underwear oblivious to anyone else in the room. Of course, everyone else in the room was horny and turned on and wouldn't really care if they'd been actually having sex on the dance floor. It'd happened once, turned into an orgy that the management had to put a stop too. Even now the barman was watching them, making sure their clothes remained on.

            Toshi came quickly, feeling slightly uncomfortable now with his own cum soaked into the fabric. He wanted them off and so without a word he had Heath on his feet and was dragging him towards the lift as hard as he had been before.

 

            The ascent to the room was filled with more grinding and touching but they made it to the privacy of the room before stripping off and falling onto a leather couch, Toshi on top already between Heath's legs. They kissed eagerly and reaching down Heath retrieved a tube of lube from beneath the sofa, provided by the hotel and placed there as well as many other convenient locations around the hotel room. Straight away Toshi took the lube and began coating his fingers to prepare him but the other wouldn't let him, making him use the lube on his own erection.

            “You like it rough?” Toshi teased.

            “If you want to top me, you need to be hard and strong.” Heath informed Toshi, who surprised him by doing just that. Pounding his erection straight into his ass hard and strong right from the start. Heath screamed at first but it was a scream of pained pleasure and with a satisfied moan he wrapped his legs around Toshi, dragging him closer, and deeper into him.

            This wasn't about love, this was about primal need and Toshi made no effect to show affection, treating Heath no better than he would treat a sex doll but it was clear Heath didn't want affection. He wanted to be used like this and his moans delighted Toshi more than he could ever explain. Beneath him Heath was the perfect image of a desire and Toshi imprinted the images into his mind, a video he could watch whenever he pleased.

            When he came he simply removed himself from the sofa and Heath, leaving the other hard and needy for a moment as he knelt down and got comfy before sucking the other off. It wasn't long before he was swallowing the bassist’s salty cum and with a content sigh he leant back against the sofa, feeling more satisfied than he had done in a long time. Still he couldn't resist teasing Heath, who was still lying on the sofa panting heavily with a smile on his face.

            “If you're bad enough, I’ll take you doggy style next time, go really kinky.” Toshi teased making Heath laugh as he realised what they'd just had sex in the missionary position, just as he had teased the vocalist only yesterday.

            “I don't know if I want you kinky, you rock the missionary position.” Heath complimented the other, who was more than pleased. If the King of Sluts thought he was good, then he was good, no questions asked.

            “Of course, I rock, I'm a rock star.” Toshi joked, hearing Heath groan at his lame joke. “Hey! Don't complain! You're a rock star too.”

            “So am I.” Heath grinned, staring up at the ceiling for a moment in quiet reflection, hearing the sounds of moans coming from next door and grinning a cocky smile. He wasn't the only one having an amazing night tonight, the three men next door where really going at it and he knew for a fact at least one of them was blond.

            “They need thicker walls.” Toshi complained.

            “No, they need to be thinner,” Heath corrected. “That's Yoshiki's room, looks like he got his blonds. What do you say when they've finished, you take my doggy style and we really let them hear how it's done?”

            “I'd only complain I had to wait that long.” Toshi replied, making Heath smile. He might be the King of Sluts but Toshi made an excellent pupil which, though surprising to the bassist, pleased him greatly as there was nothing Heath loved more than a man almost as sluty as he was, if they were handsome too then all the better.


End file.
